Men
On the Day of Affirmation it is the custom to light a candle, small and sweetly scented, and while it burns to silently think on those days so long ago. For a few minutes every year the whole universe of mankind falls silent and bends its mind to one purpose — billions of billions of souls drawn together in memory of the Great Confessor. '' - in the «Ministorum Libra Martyr» ''Man is the mammal with the greatest memory, but memory is the ability to know the difference between experiences. His memories are formed through sensing and recording these experiences which are different from each other through things such as.... missing Man is an avatar, a representation, an echo. Every man is situated somewhere in the avatara or messiah spectrum. The spectrum of god — of the ☀The Primeval Man (Protanthropos, Adam, ☀Adam Kadmon) Every king and priest in ancient Israel was a messiah. The Hebrew word moschiach, from which we transliterate our word messiah, means simply the anointed one, from the practice of anointing one who is chosen with oil. examples of men: # Grimes # Azealia Banks # Anthony VZ Morley, writer, scholar. # Brian Nuckols, writer, scholar, psychoanalyst. # Aaron Traywick (-2018), medical innovator. # Nicholas Sand (1941–2017), philosopher, chemist. # Aaron Swartz (1986–2013), libertarian, open sourcer. # Nick Szabo, bit coiner. # Raymond "Ray" Kurzweil (1948), philosopher, scientist. # Slavoj Žižek (1949) # [[Donna J. Haraway|Donna J. Haraway]] (1944), philosopher, technofeminist. # Samuel Edward Konkin III (1947–2004), Libertarian. # [[William Gibson|William Gibson]] (1948), philosopher. # Hans Herman Hoppe (1949), aka HHH, a philosopher, Libertarian. # Susan Jane Blackmore (1951) # Neal Town Stephenson (1959), philosopher, Author. # Dr. Revrend [[Nick Land|Nick "Outsideness" Land]]' '(1962), philosopher, academic. # [[Stefan Molyneux|Stefan Basil Molyneux]] (1966), blogger. # Brian Massumi (born 1956) # Tupac Amaru Shakur (1971–1996) # Curtis Guy Yarvin "[[Mencius Moldbug|Mencius Moldbug]]" (1973), philosopher. # 50 Cent aka Curtis James Jackson III (1975), philosopher. # Kanye West (1977) is an American musician, songwriter, record producer, fashion designer, and entrepreneur. # Jason DaSilva (1978), director, producer, writer and disability rights activist # Trent McConaghy, visionary. # The Iron Witch, Ms. Tatcher, VIP. # [[Matthew Smallwood|Matthew "Logres" Smallwood]], '''Visionary Imperial Philosopher. # Guðjón Ólafur Eiríksson (-9.999), nerd larper. # Mike Enoch # Future (1983), rapper. # Graham Harman # Wolfgang Smith ( # Chris B, philosopher blogger. # Samuel Edward Konkin III (1947−2004), Xenonigger. # Amy Ireland, Australian poet-artist, "Xenofeminist". # "Nyx Land" — Gender accelerationism # "@neuralshroud", twitter # Justin Murphy, Accel commentator # Diana Fleischman, @sentientist, Effective Altruism, Evolutionary Sciences. # Ted Blackman, Urbit engineer. # Edmund Berger # Lindsay Lohan # Patri Friedman, Libertarian, Seasted enthusiast. # Monica Gagliano — Author and plant behavior researcher # Mark Dery — Culture critic, talks about e.g. Surrealism, the gay voice # Seraphim Aldea, Orthodox Christianity podcast maker and reportedly a monk. # Luce Irigaray (1932?—), Feminist. # [[William Langer|William Leonard '''Langer]] (1896–1977) # [[Ananda Coomaraswamy|Ananda Coomaraswamy]] (1877−1947), metaphysics & art philosopher-historian. # Albert Einstein - Geometer / Physicist # Aristotle - Platonist / Ancient Philosopher # Alan Watts - Enlightenment / Taoist # Adyashanti - Enlightenment / Zen Buddhism # Albert Pike - Mason / Alchemy # Alice Bailey - Theosophical / New Age # Alfred Binet - Psychologist # Aldous Huxley - Science Fiction # Austin Osman Spare - Occultist # Adi Da Elightenment / New Age # Alexander Lowen - Psychotherapist # [[Boris Mouravieff|Boris Mouravieff]] (1890–1966), philosopher. # [[Ludwig von Mises|Ludwig von Mises]], economic philosopher. # Erich Fromm (1900-1980), philosopher. # Jacques Lacan (1901–1981), philosopher. # Walt Elias Disney (1901–1966), Novelist, philosopher. # Sir Karl Raimund Popper (1902–1994) # [[Henry Corbin|Henry Corbin]] (1903 –1978), philosopher, Iranologist. # Countee Cullen (1903–1946), poet. # Hannah Arendt (1906-1975), philosopher. # Eric Berne (1910–1970), psychologist. # Albert Camus (1913-1960): French author and libertarian "socialist." # Morton Kelsey (1917-2001) # James Jesus Angleton (1917–1987) was chief of CIA Counterintelligence from 1954 to 1975. # [[Lyotard|Jean-François''' Lyotard']] (1924–1998), French philosopher. # [[Gilles Deleuze|Gilles '''Deleuze']] (1925-1975), philosopher. # Murray N. Rothbard (1926–1995) # Eugen Bleuler, philosopher, psychiatrist, coined "Autism." # Max Weber (1864–1920), philosopher. # Sándor Ferenczi (7 July 1873 – 22 May 1933), psychotherapist. # Carl Gustav Jung (1875–1961), philosopher, psychotherapist. # [[Aleister Crowley|Aleister Crowley]], (1875–1947), philosopher, robe designer. # Filippo Tommaso Emilio Marinetti (1876–1944), futurist. # Teilhard de Chardin (1881–1955), philosopher, priest. # Otto Rank (1884–1939), psychotherapist.. # [[René Guénon|René Guénon]]' '(1886–1951), '''philosopher. # John R.R. '''Tolkien (1892–1973), philosopher, Fantsay Author. # Mao Tse-Tung (1893–1976), Chinese communistrevolutionary, poet, political theorist. # [[Julius Evola|Julius Evola]]' '(1898–1974), philosopher, magician. # Arius (c. AD 256–336), a Christian presbyter # Adi Shankara (8th century) # St. Erik the Lawgiver, king of Sweden. # Raymond of Sabunde (c. 1385–1436), Naturalist. # Pic de la Mirandole (1463-1494), philosopher. # John Dee (1527–1608 or 1609) # Étienne de La Boétie (1530–1563): French judge. # Sir Francis Walsingham (c. 1532–1590) spymaster. # Isaac Luria Isaac (ben Solomon) Luria Ashkenazi (1534–1572) # Francis''' Bacon (1561–1626), philosopher. # Thomas '''Browne (1605–1682) # Shabbetai Tzvi (1626–1676); # Baruch Spinoza (1632–1677), philosopher. # [[Sir Isaac Newton|Sir Isaac Newton]] PRS (1642–726/27) was an English mathematician, astronomer. # Nathan of Ghaza (1643/4–1680) # [[Jacob Frank|Jacob Frank]] (1726-91 EV) # [[Karl Marx|Karl Marx]], philosopher, Socialist. # [[Joseph de Maistre|Joseph de Maistre]] (1753-1821) # Napoléon Bonaparte (1769–1821), philosopher, commander. # [[Thomas Carlyle|Thomas Carlyle]]' '(1795–1881), philosopher. # Josiah Warren (1798–1874): Inventor, social theorist, and believer in "individual sovereignty." Influenced John Stuart Mill. # Frédéric Bastiat (1801–1850): French classical liberal theorist, political economist, author of The Law. # Hans Christian Andersen (1805–1875), Novelist. # Lysander Spooner (1808–1887): American Abolitionist, Lawyer, Entrepreneur, and Individualist anarchist theorist. # Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849), novelist. # Pierre-Joseph Proudhon (1809–1865) # John Stuart Mil'l # 'Moses Hess (1812–1875), Zionist, racialist. # Mikhail Bakunin (1814-1876) # [[Gustave de Molinari|Gustave de Molinari]] (1819-1912), philosopher. # [[Sigmund Freud|Sigmund Freud]] (1856–1939), philosopher, clinician. # [[Franz Boas|Franz Boas]] (1858–1942) # Otto Rahn (1904–1939) # [[Georg Lukács|Georg Lukács]]. # [[Herbert Marcuse|Herbert Marcuse]] # Theodor Adorno # Max Horkheimer # Walter Benjamin # [[Felix Guattari|Felix Guattari]] # [[Foucault|'Foucault']] # [[Derrida|'Derrida']] # Jürgen Habermas # Marvin Minsky (1927–2016). # Noam Chomsky (1928–present]] # Thomas Sowell (1930–present) # [[Steve Jobs|Steve Jobs]], philosopher. # [[Bill Gates|Bill Gates]], philosopher. # Elon Musk, '''innovator.' # Enoch # '''Manu', avatar. # Moses, prophet. # Heraclitus of Ephesus '''(c. 535 BC–475 BC), philosopher. # '''Socrates, martyr, philosopher. # Plato, philosopher. # Aristotle, philosopher. # Confucius (551 BC–479 BC) # [[Jesus|'Jesus']], martyr, ascetic, philosopher, mage, saint. # St. Paul the Apostle (c. 5–c. 67) # St. John the Evangelist (c. AD 15–100) # [[Hypatia|'Hypatia']], philosopher, martyr. # Augustine, philosopher. # Gautama Buddha, ascetic, philosopher, saint. # Athonite Fathers, ascetics, saints. # Pythagoras‎ # Mahavira # St. Arrian of Nicomedia, philosopher. # St. Augustine of Hippo (354–430), philosopher. # [[St. Mani|St. Mani]], martyr. # Dionysius the Areopagite (c. 1st century) # St. Thomas Aquinas (1224/25–1274), philosopher. # Meister Eckhart (c. 1260–c. 1328) # Dante Alighieri (1265–1321), Author. # Johannes Tauler ''' (c. 1300–1361) # [[Jacob Boehme|Jacob '''Boehme]], # Angelus Silesius, # Nicholas Berdyaev (1874–1948) # Valentin Tomberg (1900–1973) # Vladimir Solovyov, # Fyodor Dostoyevsky # Aldous Huxley, Richard Kroner, Davor Džalto # "Imperial Energy", Reactionary philosopher blogger. # ReactionaryFuture, philosopher Poster. # Vince Garton, philosopher. # Sadie Plant (1964), philosopher. # michael # [[Artxell Knaphni|'Artxell' Knaphni]] # metanomad # Matthias # [[Michael Anissimov|Michael Anissimov]], philosopher-Joker. # Weev, troll, hacker. # Alrenous, philosopher. # [[Dick Wagner|Dick Wagner]], philosopher. # Kantbot, philosopher, Comedian. # Rohme Giuliano, philosopher. # Dejan Stojkovski, philosopher blogger. # [[S.C. Hickman|Steven Craig Hickman]], philosopher blogger. # [[HAarlem VEnison|'HAarlem' VEnison]], aka Acid Right. # Armitage @____728190 # The Lagrangian # Edmund Berger, philosopher. # ||||| @insurrealist # [[Gornahoor|Toni "Cologero" Ciaopa]], philosopher, Publisher. The race of Men is the second race of beings created by the supreme God, lúvatar. Because they awoke at the start of the First Age, at the first rising of the Sun (FA 1), while the elves awoke three Ages before them, they are called the Afterborn (Quenya Atani, Sindarin: Edain) by the Elves. The Elves called the race of Men, in Quenya Atani, literally meaning "Second People", but also Hildor (Aftercomers), and Fírimar (Mortals) or Engwar (the sickly). They were also called the Usurpers, the Strangers, the inscrutable, the Self-cursed, the Heavyhanded, the Nightfearers and the Children of the Sun. The name Atani became Edain in Sindarin, but this term was later applied only to those Men who were friendly to the Elves. Men bear the Gift of Men, which is mortality, and therefore they age and die when their time comes, and are susceptible to illness and disease. Elves are immortal, in the sense that they are not susceptible to aging and disease. Even if their bodies are slain, their spirits will remain bound to the world for as long as it lasts, and pass to the Halls of Mandos to wait until they are released or the world ends. Men like to move themselves into so-called Movements or Schools. They often bear titles like Saint, Master, Professor, Centurion, Imperator, Commander, Chief. "The Realms of Man must not fall. Our fate is intertwined with theirs, and if they fall, so too do we. For this reason, I taught their first masters of magic, and for this reason, we must not abandon Men, despite their barbarous ways." : —Teclis, Loremaster of Ulthuan Mankind, also called Men and sometimes Humans, are a race of intelligent, mammalian humanoids dominant in the Old World. The race of Men were one of the last intelligent peoples of the World to become civilised. However, they are now one of the most powerful and populous species spread across the globe and might be considered the dominant intelligent race of the World since the civilisations of the High Elves and the Dwarfs entered their mutual states of decline. Men are the chief devotees of the Imperial god Sigmar, as well as the primary opponent of Chaos' continued incursions into the Old World. In a severe grip of irony however, Mankind is also the Dark Gods' greatest and most numerous servants. Category:Men